


A single bullet: page 2

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [12]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Cat, Comic, INGA - Freeform, M/M, Valoris, a single bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	A single bullet: page 2




End file.
